Battle
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Sequel to Competition. The past is revealed. This time, L and B are searching for the one that ruined their home, Whammy's House. Yaoi intended.
1. The Past Part 1

Yo, minna-san! I'm back! As you all know, its the sequel to Competition! Yay!

Thanks goes to kitsune55-sempai for editing the chapter.

Disclaimor: I do not own Death Note nor the characters. They belong to Ooba-san and Obata-san.

* * *

It had been eight months since L Lawliet had come into Light Yagami's life. At first, L wasn't sure he wanted to be friends with Light, however, soon enough, the insomniac formed a weird friendship with the younger twin brother.

Speaking of twins, the multi-lingual boy had met Light's older twin brother, Kira. He knew right away that he wouldn't like the elder twin because of the other's fake smiles and unnecessary cruelty to other people. Kira's unwanted kiss only enhanced the feelings of dislike into almost loathing.

All problems aside, the insomniac had also met the Yagami family, whom had accepted the fact that their youngest son was dating a male, who was a sweet freak. The brunette was surprised and told the raven-haired teen the news.

Many things had happened in the months that the insomniac had spent in Japan. Beyond Birthday revealed himself to L, but there was nothing out of the ordinary that the original could confirm. L was unsure of B's movements and motives, and it scared him. The former detective didn't like the fact when he's unsure of things that he would normally be calculative about.

At the present moment, the couple was at the insomniac's house. The light haired brunette sat on the floor, soothing the insomniac in his lap. Light had already met L's dog, Near, and so the mutt sat beside the two lovers quietly. They sat for a few hours on the floor as L was talking about his past and Light was having mixed emotions while listening to his lover.

Thus, began the past of L.

At the age of four, L Lawliet was discovered to be a child with a higher intellect than most other children his age. Because of his intellect, which was found to be as high as a junior high student, L was considered abnormal. He never played with the other children, nor was he invited to play by them, instead he read alone, surrounded by books. The caretakers pitied him and tried to get in closer terms to him, but he shunned their company and pity as well.

L found himself to be very lonely until he met a middle-aged man named Quilish Whammy. The young boy was then taken to an orphanage named Whammy's House. The four-year-old learned that it was an institute for child geniuses, such as himself, to educate the children to develop their intellect to use later in the world. He met many talented children, such as a boy that was able to help Bill Gates with inventing Microsoft at the age of twelve and a girl that was a skilled rocket scientist at the age of fifteen.

At the age of six, L was able to get used to life in the orphanage and fondly called it home. He loved the environment there. No one bothered him while he was reading, nor would he hear the harsh insults that the previous orphanage's caretakers said about him. L also discovered one of his favorite foods while at Whammy's. He found that he loved to eat sweets, which, eventually, became fuel for his brain. It bothered the other children, but he didn't care. He also made the habit of sitting differently, and biting on his thumb while sitting in such a position. In the orphanage, no one was to use their full name, but an alias. Since his name was L, the other children did not know if it was an alias or a name.

One day while reading, he met his predecessor. This predecessor found L to be very interesting. He noticed that the little raven-haired boy was very quiet amongst the other children. The loudest children, that the predecessor knew and considered his entertainment, were Catch, Throw, and It. The other children that were quiet were L, Blank, and Jump.

The predecessor had curly hair, and his code name was "L". His true name was unknown, even to Watari and Roger. "L" was also the one who established the orphanage along with Watari. Roger soon came to help his old friend after a few years.

"L" was walking through the halls, watching the young successors walking about, playing, eating, or doing what they liked. He found a child that almost resembled him when he was a child, but the young boy had wild, straight hair while his was curly, and a bit wavy. The boy was reading in an unusual way of sitting in a large armchair. He walked into the room.

"I haven't seen you before…Do you like to read…L…"

The boy looked up from his reading, and turned his head to see a man, standing by the door, hands in his faded jean pockets. The man wore a long sleeved white shirt that looked old as well. "Who are you?"

"I am "L." It's nice to meet you," "L" said smiling to the adolescent child.

"That's my name too, or is that an alias" The child looked up with curious blank eyes.

"What do you think?" "L" asked still smiling.

L looked into the distance, thinking. "An alias…or…it couldn't be…"

"Yes, well, you got that right… or not," L turned on his heel to leave the boy.

L watched the predecessor walking down the hall, almost bumping into other children, who apologized to him. He watched, feeling fascinated, as "L's" hand ruffled each of the children's heads. He wondered how it would feel that large hand ruffling his own unruly black messy hair.

He shrugged and went back to reading.

At the age of eight, Watari came to L with news that the predecessor has died. L had grown with two extra inches and he was already reading high school level books.

L was shocked to learn that his predecessor has died.

"You are to be his successor, L. I know it is certain, but I'd like to know if you would like to take his position as the next "L"." Watari informed the young child. He knew that the boy was one of abnormal geniuses of the orphanage, and he'd like for the child to succeed.

Watari had the previous predecessor's will. It stated, "_I like the child by the name of L Lawliet to be my successor…I wonder what he sees in his eyes as he looks into the skies…It is my decision, Watari for him to see what he can see and do what he can do with his hands…He'll be able to succeed in what I couldn't succeed…"_

Watari inwardly sighed, wondering what the predecessor meant by those words. Now, he just watched the child making the decision.

"What…is his name, Watari," L suddenly spoke.

"I do not know…I do not have his name or his background information," Watari stated again.

"I understand…I accept the position" L sighed as he walked down the hall.

"Understood," Watari bowed down before walking in the opposite direction.

L felt a stinging in his eyes, a liquid streaming down his soft cheek. He felt it with his finger, and confirmed, "Tears…"

It was the first time in his life that he had ever cried, and he didn't know why. This sadness was strange to L. He felt that it wasn't fair that his predecessor knew of his name, but L didn't know his. Apparently, Watari did not have his background information.

Later that night, L hacked into the computers, looking through the world's top orphanages. He knew that his predecessor was an orphan and used this information to his advantage. He soon found the most shocking and intriguing information and a picture that looked like "L."

The picture was of a boy of twelve with curly, black hair with calm eyes that would mask expressions. L read the information, and found himself sick afterwards. "L's" true name was Lelouch Rebound, and he was born from a whorehouse. He was raised at an orphanage until the age of twelve. Apparently, the caretakers were stealing government money and used the children as slaves and/or prostitutes. Lelouch became one of the prostitutes for these horrible men and women. At the age of twelve, the caretakers were arrested, and the children were raised at other orphanages. L concluded that Lelouch met Watari and they both decided then to make Whammy's House.

L received his dog, Near. He was told by the old caretaker that Lelouch was the one to have made a rule that the predecessor and the successors are to be trained with animals that are assigned to them, but they were to choose between two species of a certain animal. L chose the dog because dog was man's best friend.

When reaching the age of thirteen, L met his own successors. The first was a boy, code named Armatage because of his love for machinery, who had a habit of making weaponry. Armatage was to be his true successor, but he died at a young age of a disease that his sickly body was unable to fight off. He then met with Near, third in line, Mello, fourth in line, and Matt, sixth in line. He loved the trio very much, and he would have chosen them as his successors but would not have been able to make a choice between the three.

L's second successor was B, or Beyond Birthday. At first, L was almost afraid of the other boy. They were the same age, and they almost resembled each other physically. They even have the same eating habits or unconscious habits that it almost scared him. But…The thing that L disliked the most was that Beyond had taken an interest in him.

Beyond came into Wammy's House from an old orphanage in France. He soon became one of the successors upon his arrival, and was given an animal the crow named Matt. He named the crow Matt, a boy that he knew before coming to the orphanage. When he met the red haired Matt he instantly despised the other boy and decided to make pranks upon the computer freak with his crow. Soon, Mello and Near interfered and tried to scare the crow away, but Beyond then unleashed his fury on them as well.

Because they didn't have animals yet, they cried for help.

L was the first to respond and saw a most dreadful scene. He found his favorite trio huddled together while holding each other under a box. He saw Beyond from a distance, and immediately stumped his way to his successor before ordering his dog to stand guard by the trio.

Anger raised in his chest as he narrowed his eyes to a dreadful glare that could kill. "Beyond, what is the meaning of this?"

Beyond smirked and his eyes began to glow red. He saw the name **L Lawliet** flashing above his predecessor's head. An idea came to mind. "L, how would you like to make a deal with me?"

"I accept as long as you don't pick on any more of the other children with your crow," L immediately made the decision. He soon regretted it when Beyond eyed him with a smirk and evil lurked in those eyes that he feared looking at.

"Then, how about a game of…S and M…" As he said those words, a thin line began to form as the corners of his mouth curved into a cruel smile.

L was shocked as his eyes went wide. Everything seemed to come to a standstill as sounds that surrounded him went away as though he was silent.

B still had that cruel smile on his face. He reached out, caressing his predecessor's face. L flinched as he took a step away from him, and he looked away from him. "That isn't good… or else I'll have my crows eating all these children alive…How does that sound to you?"

L felt his eyes went wide as he looked to B with a pleading look. He fell to his knees as he grasped the jeans of B's pants. B loved the sight in front of him. "Alright, now, meet me in the attic at midnight, and do not tell anyone…I'll see you there…"

Beyond left, walking away as he whistled, signaling for the crow to fly towards him.

The trio ran towards L with the dog along side them. They reached him as he stood up, not looking at them. He didn't say a word. The trio was silent as they watched their role model leave, with Near the dog, by his side.

He regretted making the deal, but at the same time, he felt glad that saved the children.

L was not looking forward to later that night. He knew what Beyond was thinking, and it scared him. He shivered as he looked to his dog, "What have I done, Near?"

Near whined and looked at his master with his huge, black blue eyes. He sensed his master's dismay.

Later that night, when all the lights were off and the sounds of soft snoring and silent breathing filled the house, L walked silently towards the attic, where Beyond was waiting.

He sighed as he reached the door and put his hand on the knob. He hesitated, for a moment but knew that the consequences would fall on his favored successors. He gulped as he turned the knob and winced as the door creaked open.

In the room, he saw Beyond in an armchair. There were candles in each corner, making it look as though it was a ceremony.

"Welcome, L…Let's begin, shall we…?" Beyond slowly turned his head as he looked at his predecessor with a cruel smirk on his face.

The door closed.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

As the children slept through the night, sounds of terror and pain were made from the attic. They were loud, and yet, silent.

L had tears streaming down his face, staring in horror as Beyond roughly kissed him. The predecessor was tied to the bed while his torturer was on top of him. B broke the kiss as he stood on the floor, reaching for one of the candles in the corner.

L panted as he felt fear and horror reeling inside and clawing at his heart. Tears blurred his vision. He couldn't take it. He wanted to get out, but he physically couldn't leave.

B smiled cruelly as he presented the candle in front of L. "Do you know what I'm going to do next, L…? I think you'll find this very interesting…"

The young teenager shook his head. "Please…no more…"

"But there is more, and I don't feel up to releasing you just yet…" B said walking slowly towards L and nearing the candle towards his captive's face.

L felt terrified. He struggled in his restraints, but his futile effort was useless.

The night has just begun as screams were made and laughter was heard.

Please review, and dont' flame me.


	2. The Past Part 2

Konnichiwa, minna-san. I'm sorry this took so long. I had problems with friends, and I'm having prom coming soon. My editor was busy as well.

Credit goes to kitsune55-sempai for editing the story.

Disclaimor-Death Note belongs to Ooba-san and Oobata-san. I do not own the characters as well.

The nights went by and it had already been at least three weeks since L made the deal with Beyond. Despite the consequences, he knew that this deal was for the best. He didn't want any harm coming towards the little ones because the children were like family, as were the caretakers. Everyday, L felt surrounded by little brothers and sisters.

Those torturous nights slowly passed by. Beyond would tell L certain days to meet him and L would meet him upon those days. Some nights, when he was with the sadist, L discovered all of the different ways that pain was so abhorred by the populous.

B would just watch in fascination as his victim squirmed in pain, loving that the children's role model was such a plaything in the palm of his hand.

The worst part of these nights was that B would do anything that came to his sadistic psychopathic little mind. Once he covered the insomniac in strawberry jam and licked the substance off with his tongue slowly, making sure that he could see the feared expression on his predecessor's face. He would even go to the extreme of drugging the insomniac, place the older boy in a torture device, and feed him the drug little by little, fascinated as he watched the insomniac crave the drug to numb the pain.

After drugging L, he would always make sure to give the antidote before releasing him, never pushing L to the point of no return. He didn't want any one to notice L's strange behavior and were geniuses around the house. Someone was bound to notice the slight difference in the predecessor's state of mind.

After those nights full of torture, physical evidence started to present itself. Besides his state of mind being changed mentally, L's body began to feel very weak. He couldn't sit in his regular position, and he'd sometimes fall asleep in some places where no one would bother him. L had become so weak that he couldn't even lift his hand to hold a tiny spoon to eat his favorite ice cream or a fork to eat his favorite pastries.

Some of the smaller children were concerned.

A child of four, Freckles, worriedly asked, "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," L forced a small smile to the four year old.

Freckles looked convinced, left L to himself.

The trio did notice their predecessor's physical appearance and complexion changes as well as the forced smiles and hollow words of comfort to the other children. They didn't like it. Ever since L had stopped B from using his crow to make pranks, there seemed to be a slight disturbance in L's behavior. He had become distant and silent even with his three favorite pupils.

L was startled when he felt a grasp on his leg jeans. He looked down to see Near, staring at him with big black eyes of his. He smiled a little, and scooped the boy up to sit in his lap. "What is it, Near? Do you need anything?"

The white haired boy shook his head as he held onto L's knee for support. "I don't need anything…"

L didn't say anything, but nodded in understanding. Children were sometimes a wonder to L. They had minds that were developing as they are adjusting to learning new things. Most of the children in the orphanage were more mature than they looked, and they studied in their own field of interest. For example, a boy would learn to cook at the age of seven and another, at the age of ten, would learn five languages. It sometimes saddened the insomniac that they would never learn the finer things that a normal child would, like pointless squabbles, having fun with other children their age, and just living their lives normally. Instead, they all lived in their own time zone, acting as adults way before their time had come and uninterested in such things.

"L…"

L was startled out of his thoughts. He looked to Near questioningly.

Near was looking fearfully upwards, and L directed his attention as well.

It was Beyond, who smiled. He lowered his head, "Meet me tonight at midnight, L…the usual place…" he whispered, his eyes flashing red for a split second.

L said not a word but opted to stare at his tormentor.

Near looked puzzled as he glared at the older successor. He disliked B for hurting Matt and Mello.

Beyond noticed the young's gaze being directed at him and he glared back with red eyes. Near looked scared and looked away.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L slowly walked to the attic that night, feeling as though every step was bringing him closer and closer to his doom. As he entered the room, he vaguely made note that this marked the sixth night since this torture had become a regular occurrence. He allowed B to use his body as long as his makeshift family was not harmed in any way. It was useless to argue, so he became silent and withdrawn.

B found the insomniac to be very obedient, but still had his feelings intact. He was glad. Having an unfeeling toy was useless. He roughly handcuffed L's hands and feet to the bed and impatiently unzipped L's pants, tearing them down the detective's legs. He lowered his mouth to L's uninterested sex and began to suck. The taste was amplified when he felt L's shiver and an unwanted moan passed through those lips.

_Ah, music to my ears._

Then, the door opened suddenly. B was startled, and stopped his fellatio to look upwards only to see the caretaker, Watari and the trio.

Watari was very shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was told that L was unwell by the three young boys behind him, but he would never have thought that something this extreme had been his ward duress. He was glad that he decided to look for the insomniac, after Near had informed the caretaker that the two planned to meet at midnight. After searching the rest of the orphanage, Watari headed to the attic, worry climbing into his heart.

The caretaker was very angry. Seeing Lelouch's true successor, and a boy that he had grown to care for as a grandson, in such a state was enough. He quickly walked over to the two and slapped B across the cheek.

B was not at all surprised, but, instead, he felt his anger rising. He directed his gaze towards the trio by the door and started up to walk to them but was stopped by a rough and very strong grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Near, Mello, Matt, untie L and take care of him. I'll be away for awhile," Watari left, forcing the depraved boy to walk in front of him.

They left the room. The trio looked to each other, and ran in. Mello and Near walked to L, who was still on the bed, seeing his eyes glazed over as if in another world than their own.

Matt came up towards the others with a key, unlocked the cuffs, and threw them aside. L didn't seem to feel the cuffs go free. He didn't move or feel anything physically or mentally.

"L…L…" Near called, as he shook the sweet freak's right shoulder. He wanted a response instead of that blank stare that looked straight through him.

Mello stayed silent but joined with Near in trying to bring L back to them. He also wanted to hear L speak. It seemed that L was like a zombie, almost as if he was on the verge of death.

Matt stayed silent, afraid to speak as well. He was like his friends, wanting to hear their predecessor's voice more than anything.

Before, L seemed more alive. He'd walk around, watching the other children, talk with them, smile with them, and even play with them. All of the children liked him because he loved them as family.

Nevertheless, his love for them turned into his one weakness. Beyond had taken that weakness and used it against L, the predecessor that they all love and respected.

The three young boys soon felt tears in their eyes. Near mumbled L's name over and over again. Mello held L's hand instead of shaking his shoulder. Matt griped L's shirt, whispering, "Come back, please."

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. They didn't let go of their grasp, afraid that they might lose him forever.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Watari came back to the attic, in case the trio couldn't carry the teenager to his room as instructed before he left, and found a heartwarming scene.

L was awake, smiling as he stroked each of the children's hair. He looked at peace. When he woke up, he felt little hands' holding his tightly and felt thankful for them.

The caretaker watched as the predecessor slowly got off the bed, taking Matt in his arm, and Near in the other, Mello carried on his back. Watari saw a soft smile on L's face. It was rare, seeing L looking so happy. Earlier, he found him in the most devastating scene that would have traumatized any young teenager, but L happened to look more at peace and his face looked calm as though he had just awoke from a dream.

It was the last time that Watari would be able to see that true genuine smile on the young master's face again.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Days went by, turning into months, and months turned into years.

It was nearing October 31st, Halloween. All Hallow's Eve was an event that most children enjoyed, dressing up as monsters, and receiving candy from door to door.

L was sixteen, happily reading while his dog, Near, slept by his side. He found that autumn was a great season to read. The trees changed color and animals were getting ready for the cold harsh winter that would be coming in the months ahead.

Little did he know, the other children were planning something special.

Near, Mello, and Matt gathered all the children into the living room, which fit all sixty children. Watari and Roger were there as well. Most of the occupants of the room were eager to know what was going on, but some were just confused as to why they were there.

The trio looked amongst the children before nodding to each other. Mello cleared his throat, "Everybody, we are planning to do something special on Halloween."

There were murmurs amongst the children. Some were excited, wondering what the trio was planning.

Freckles stared in wonder at the older successors. He raised a timid hand into the air. "What are we going to do?"

"Is it trick or treating?"

"Are we going to a haunted house?"

"Do we get to stay up all night?"

"Can we have a party?"

Matt made a gesture with his hands for silence. "We have a better idea than the ones just mentioned."

"First, you all have to swear to secrecy. We don't want any one of you to start talking about this plan once you get out of this room," Near whirled his hair as he stared with blank eyes.

"Is that why L isn't here?" Susan asked, raising her hand in the air. She had brown hair with natural blond highlights. She held a gardening tool in one hand and a pot in the other.

"Correct, Susan. That's why we have this plan." Mello chewed on his Hershey bar.

"The plan is…that on October 31st, we are going to be having a surprise birthday party for L," Matt stated loudly as he looked at his mini computer device that he invented a few days before.

Halloween was coming in a few days and all of the children excitedly stated making plans on what they were to contribute to the party. It was better than getting candy; they were going to celebrate their predecessor's birthday. They wondered how the insomniac would react, seeing a room littered with birthday gifts, and a huge birthday cake in the middle of the room. It sounded simply wonderful.

Two twins, Zack and Joe, rolled up their sleeves, both holding a spoon and a spatula. They both asked in unison, "Will you guys leave the cake to us?"

Near glanced in the two boys' direction, "We'll leave it to you little chefs, but don't mess this up. You two can decide the flavor."

"Yes, we won't fail you," the twins walked out of the room, both whispering to each other, excitedly.

"It's decided then. The party will start at five pm. You can all make gifts." Mello took another bite of his bar.

Everyone was silent.

"So, we all leave this to you," Watari smiled to all the children before leaving with Roger.

"Alright, you may all leave, but not a word about this to L. Keep your promise, or you won't be able to attend the party," Matt announced as he clicked a few things on his mini pc.

"Yes," all the children chorused all together.

The trio smiled before the room became empty.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L had found the day very interesting. He walked around, seeing children busy at their own entertainment. He wandered to the gardens, but was stopped by Susan, "You cannot come in here."

"Why," L asked, placing his thumb in his mouth, staring with wide empty eyes that would intimidate most people.

"Because, I have a giant ant problem. If I were to open the door, the ants might escape and harm the others. I need to fix it, but please don't come here for another few days," Susan sweated as she panted. She was worried that L might find out.

"Oh, okay then. Good luck taking care of it," L turned on his feet. He knew that ants were a problem in a garden. Ants can do numerous things to a garden. They can make it their own ant home or feed on the plants. It was a huge problem. He knew that Susan would be able to take care of this problem.

Susan watched the insomniac leave before carefully going back into the garden. She saw Mice and Nice there. She whispered, "Let's get this party started shall we?"

Mice and Nice agreed.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L walked into the kitchen, seeing the twins, Zack and Joe cooking together. They were startled when they heard the door opened, and calmly looked to see their predecessor looking with curiosity in his eyes.

He asked the younger twins, "Are you making cake? I'd like some."

The twins quickly looked to each other before shaking their head. "No, we weren't going to today. We're going to make chicken pot pie instead."

"Pie," L perked when he heard the word 'pie'.

"It contains peas, sauce like mashed potatoes and chicken," Zack explained, opening a cookbook.

"Oh, no thanks then. I'll just leave," L left, feeling disgusted. He checked the refrigerator for any kind of sugar substance that he could eat, but there were none. He sighed, making sure to inform Watari to buy more sugar products as soon as possible.

The twins watched the sweet freak leave the kitchen. Once the door closed, they immediately went back to work with a list in hand, checking off the sweet freak's favorite flavor for cake.

They knew L's favorite flavors, but the best flavors that L loved the most for a cake was vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. He liked other flavors, but those three were his basic favorite.

"Hmm…"

"Chocolate…"

"Or…."

"Strawberry…"

"Vanilla…"

"Which one to choose…"

"Hmm…"

Then, an idea came to mind, and they began to work.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

For the next few days, L was having mixed emotions about the children. When he walked around to see the children and what they were doing, they'd shun him away, or just ignore him.

Freckles even yelled at him, "You're too nosy. I need to work on this artwork. Please leave me alone."

L sighed, sitting in his seat in his usual posture. He looked to his dog with a saddened look, "The kids are acting weird today. Maybe it's because of Halloween?"

Near huffed as he twitched his tail. He had no idea why his master was confused, but he was glad that his master was back in his usual high spirits.

L tried checking up on his favorite successors, but they ignored him as well. Near was playing with legos, Mello was eating his chocolate bar as he was reading his book, and Matt was fixing an old computer. L tried making conversations with them, but they didn't say anything in response to their predecessor's words.

L sighed, and left. He felt lonely all of a sudden. It was like the children had matured without his knowledge. The insomniac decided to just act as the adult towards them, knowing that they'd need to learn on how to deal with mature conversations of any kind.

Then, it was Halloween.

The insomniac sighed, wanting candy. He was surprised that none of the children were dressing up for the occasion. Every year, the children would dress up, going in groups to receive candy in London at night, and munch on sweets all week long.

He heard a knock, and looked to see Watari's head popping in. The caretaker smiled to him, "L, would you like to go grocery shopping with me?"

L thought about it but found no benefit in leaving. He shook his head. "No, I don't want to."

The reason why was that he didn't feel like seeing outsiders out walking in the streets of London. He didn't like them. The prejudice and close-minded people of the world closed L to ever wanting to have to deal with the said people. Such people would look on L with disdain because of his outward appearance because he did not fit in with society's norms.

"I'll buy you as many pastries as you would want," Watari said, startling the young teenager.

L perked up excitedly. He smiled, "Let's go."

Watari nodded and led the way to the car. He looked at his watch. It was two thirty-three pm. He knew his way around London, unlike the insomniac, who just stayed in the house most of the time.

Before leaving, L pulled on his abhorred shoes. After putting on his shoes, he got into the car. Watari started the ignition, "Before we get your pastries, I have to go to the bank to get some money. I also have to buy some groceries, clothes for the girls, and toys for the boys."

"How long do you think we're going to be shopping," L asked, bringing his legs to his chest as he began to look out of the window. He saw the orphanage shrinking as the car was driving away.

"I'd say about two hours and thirty minutes," Watari answered, smiling.

L sighed, not liking how long they had to go on errands for the children, but since he was going to get all kinds of pastries, he might as well enjoy the ride and not complain. "All right, you're the driver."

Watari nodded in understanding. He found it amusing to see the young predecessor pouting but still full of pride.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

As L came in the car and closed it, the children were eyeing the vehicle out of the corner of their eyes. They watched the car leave the orphanage.

"All right, everyone, let's get this started," Mello pulled out a megaphone, and yelled into it.

The children began to work. They put up decorations. Children from five to nine worked on organizing the gifts in order. The children from ten to thirteen worked with setting up the birthday signs, and posting up decorations all over the orphanage. The rest worked on the food and drinks.

Near directed the younger kids, Mello helped the decorations group, and Matt helped the food group.

"Eww, what is that, Susan," an African boy named Tan exclaimed, looking at a potted plant in disgust.

"It's a preying mantis, my gift to L." Susan said proudly, placing the pot on the table. The preying mantis was snapping at the children who tried to get close to it.

"What is it supposed to do," Tan felt curiously.

"It helps eat bugs," Susan stated puffing out her chest in pride.

Tan sighed, putting his gift on the floor, next to the other gifts that the little kids were organizing. He ran to help his group with decorations.

Freckles sighed, looking at the stack of gifts. He began to organize them. He was an artist at the age of four, already mature as an elementary school student. The boy sighed, as he continued to organize the various boxes. Really, these kids didn't have a clue on how to organize their own belongings.

Matt looked through each checkpoint on his mini computer. He made the damn thing three weeks ago and set up cameras in places that the children wouldn't be able to see or find. However, now his mini computer was starting to have problems. He looked at the battery supply, seeing that it wouldn't last for another two hours. He needed it for the plan, to tell if L was coming within forty feet of the orphanage.

The red head sighed, wanting to just throw the device at the wall. It was his greatest masterpiece and his failed creation at the same time. He had a knack for technologic devices but his best talent laid in hacking. He ruled the Internet, could have conversations with any one, and he could even spy on the Congress of the United States through a security camera.

One hour and forty minutes later, the orphanage was fully prepared. There was a room that was occupied with gifts, another with food, and yet another with decorations.

The children stood in awe, glad that their hard work was going to pay off.

"Good work, everyone. Now, when L arrives on Matt's PC, we'll surprise him as planned," Mello yelled into the megaphone again.

All the children cheered, and went back to their own places, on the alert. They were excited.

Twenty minutes later, Matt noticed a vehicle in the image of his mini computer. He nodded to Mello, who yelled into the megaphone needlessly, "All right! Everyone get into position! He's coming as we speak!"

All the children ran towards the house, looking for places to hide.

Matt watched the car enter through the front and saw Watari and L get out of the vehicle.

He felt his heart pounding with the other children.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L didn't see any of the children. He assumed that they were all inside. He grabbed his reward of five bags of pastries, eager to start his feast, "I'm going inside."

"Sure. I'll be getting the groceries." Watari nodded to the insomniac. He wondered what his ward's expression would be when he entered the house and all the children surprised him with cake and gifts.

Suddenly his world went dark, and his body fell to the ground.

A figure came out of the bushes that he hid in, stepping over the caretaker's prone figure. He smirked, and took out a walkie-talkie. "Looks like I found it. We'll commence operation in an hour."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L entered the kitchen, closing the door. He placed the bags on the table and walked towards the living room.

He stopped short and blinked in surprise. Decorations littered the room, a giant cake was set on a table in the middle of the room, and on one side, there were gifts of many sizes and color. He saw a sign, "Happy 17th Birthday!"

L heard rampaging children running in, screaming, "Happy birthday, L!"

Confetti was thrown about in the room.

L was having mixed emotions of being surprised, shocked, confused, and happy. He received hugs and kisses.

Then, he was directed to the table where the cake was. He saw twins, Zack and Joe, looking bashful. He smiled to them happily. The cake was ten layers of pink, brown, and white. He counted seventeen candles. It looked delicious. The children began to sing, with leading singers, JJ, Ann, and Tom. After the song, L blew out all the candles, having to stand as he did so. He cut the cake in equal small portions for everyone. He took a bite, and melted. The cake was more delicious than he thought it would be.

Zack and Joe were satisfied when they saw their predecessor's smiling face.

After they ate, each of the children got their gifts and began to form a line. L happily unwrapped each gift carefully. He received many gifts such as art pieces, which were like masterpieces compared to the major artists of the world. He received plants like roses and a preying mantis, which scared him, and the children in line. He got a book from Karen, manga from Kami, and Zoo. He received ten pounds of chocolate from Mello, Matt's latest computer software creation, and a photo album that Near created from the help of his photographers, Kimi, and Zoey.

They partied, sang, laughed, told stories, and played games.

Everyone was having a wonderful time… until the explosion.

The house started shaking very violently. Some of the children screamed and headed for cover. Another explosion was made, causing the house to shake again. L was shocked, reaching for the nearest window. He almost stumbled on his way there. His eyes went wide, seeing people dressed in black and shooting at the panicking children. He ducked when he saw someone directed a gun towards his direction. He dodged the gunshot and heard a gurgle of pain behind him. He turned in horror to see Freckles lying on the ground, dead, with blood pouring out from the gunshot wound in his head.

Matt looked on his miniature computer and was shocked. The orphanage was surrounded by these strangers who were starting fires and shooting with guns towards the inside. He shook violently, throwing the mini device at the wall. He headed for the attic.

Mello and Near saw Matt heading for the stairs, and ran after him. The blond looked out the window, seeing people running around. He heard a hard landing from behind, and looked to see Near lying on the ground.

He was shocked to see blood from the white haired boy's head. "Near!"

As he ran towards the unconscious boy, he felt intense heat and heard children scream, "Fire! There's a fire!"

Mello heard another explosion from up above. He was shocked as his eyes went wide. Matt just ran up there. He looked to Near and felt worried.

Then, the ceiling gave in, and it fell on the two, ending their lives. Mello slid under the collapsing ceiling, grabbing Near.

Matt ran and ran. He neared the attic, seeing fires starting in each room. With horror he witnessed children getting caught in fire, screaming and running about, while some were trying to get the fire out.

There was another explosion, causing the whole floor to be set on fire. Matt fell unconscious to the ground, after ebbing hit on the head with a piece of debris. Another explosion was made, causing the floor to collapse and fall onto the next floor.

L heard a crash on the upper floor from above. He saw fire bursting out from one of the rooms, seeing children caught on fire. He stared horridly, feeling scared.

Then, it clicked in his mind. _The people outside the orphanage_... He wondered why they're here. He ran outside, feeling angry all of a sudden.

He saw people running about in frenzy, seeing the roof catching on fire. He heard screams, and bullet shots. He looked about frantically.

"L!"

L twisted around, seeing Roger running towards him. "What is going on?"

"The whole orphanage is on fire! The children are still inside," L informed the caretaker.

Roger looked worried. "Stay here and call an ambulance. I'm going back inside," Roger ran in.

"No! Don't," L screamed, watching helplessly as the caretaker ran back inside. He ran after him, but the entrance to the orphanage was blazing on fire. He saw to his dismay, children crying, falling to the ground, some already dead. He ran about, and almost crashed into his dog, Near.

Near was barking and growling. L felt worried, wondering why this was happening and how it happened so fast. The dog barked, and ran off. L looked to his dog running towards other people. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then, he saw a figure on the hill. He recognized him as Beyond Birthday. He also saw a different expression on the look-a-like's face. He looked angry. Perched on his shoulder was his crow, Matt. Beyond yelled, "Bastards!"

As he gave his cry, Matt flew into the air, flying towards the perpetrators.

"No, Beyond!" L ran towards him, but he saw someone ran towards him. The figure ran, pulling out a blade, and slashed the insomniac across the chest.

L fell towards the ground, grasping the wound. His head felt dizzy as he stumbled. His vision went fuzzy as he heard sirens. His vision soon went black.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Opening his eyes, L saw a white ceiling and looked around himself. He found himself in a white room. He wondered where he was.

Soon, reality began to take a hold of him. He remembered the fire, screaming, blood, and unknown people. He heard gunshots, and the explosions. He threw off the covers and stood shakily.

"Where are you going, boy?"

He was startled when he saw a man in a white coat, standing by the door. L figured he was a doctor. "The…orphanage…"

The doctor gave him a pitied look. "Go back on that bed and sit."

"But, I have to go. How long was I here," L stood where he was.

The doctor gave a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "You have been here for three days."

L felt shocked. His eyes went wide, staring, disbelief clear in his eyes. He was gone for that long. The orphanage could have been burnt to the ground a few days ago. He shook his head, not wanting to believe this information that he received. "You must be mistaken. I might've just come here an hour ago."

"No…I'm sorry, but you were here for three days…Also, if you are talking about Whammy's house-"

"Whammy's House! Is everyone alright?! Where are they?" L asked desperately.

The doctor was startled when L ran towards him, startling him when he saw tears, but the insomniac didn't notice. He sighed, "I'm sorry, but the orphanage was burnt down to the ground a few days ago. A local who saw the smoke called the local authorities and confirmed that it was a fire. The firefighters came, but by this time the orphanage was burnt down. They made sure to check for any survivors, but sadly, there were none. Someone found you lying on the ground, and you were taken to this hospital. You have a wound on your chest that almost caused you to die."

L felt his eyes went wide as he felt shocked and disbelief was shown on his face. He brought his hands to his ears, clenching them. "No…There should be someone… Anyone…You're lying!"

The doctor was startled when L started beating against him, "You're lying! I know there's someone else out there!"

L struggled to get out of the room, but the doctor was blocking his way. He called one of the nurses that passed by and strapped the boy to the bed. The doctor injected an anesthetic, making the insomniac pass out, tears still streamed down his face.

The doctor sighed, looking on with pity in his face. He thanked the nurse, who left him.

Six hours later, L woke from his slumber. Reality had taken its toll on him again, but instead of screaming questions, he cried. The doctor comforted him as best he could. Soon, the detective became exhausted and went back to sleep. The doctor left him alone.

When he tried to sleep, he was plagued with questions that came into his mind. Who were the people that burned down his home? What is the reason behind it? And how would they know where the location of the orphanage would be? Why Whammy's house? There were many other orphanages in England, but Whammy's house was a special orphanage. No one, but Watari, L, and Roger knew of the Whammy's house.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

The next day, L left the hospital. He thanked the doctor, and went on his way. He decided to take one final look at the orphanage. Thoughts began to plague his mind again. He wondered if there really were any survivors left. What happened to his dog? What about B? He knew that in some way, Beyond might have left in hiding.

Why am I alive? Why did I step out of that house and leave them to die? I wished I was the one to die…I don't deserve to live now…I wish I was died along with them…I don't-

Then, he heard barking. It sounded familiar and he looked to see which way it was coming from. His eyes widen as he felt his heart leaped for joy.

There, on the hillside, Near ran towards him as he barked. L knelt down, smiling happily to his dog. The dog leaped at him. L laughed happily, tears were in his eyes. He hugged his dog, feeling his dark haired fur. He felt the dog's warm moist tongue licking his face. They were happy to see each other. "I'm so glad that you're ok…"

After five minutes, L began to explore the lands. As he walked further more, he saw the burnt down orphanage. He felt sad again, but he didn't want to cry again. He heard Near's whimpering. He neared the burnt down construction. There was nothing left. Everything was burnt down. What shocked him the most was that he saw some of the bodies if he lifted any of the broken ceilings. And, then, he couldn't hold it any longer. Tears began to stream down again.

Near walked about, sniffing here and there. Then, he sniffed something that was unfamiliar and ran off to find L. L was startled when his dog was barking at him. He followed him. Near indicated at a certain spot with his paw. L began to dig.

He dug at least two feet, and found a box. He shoved the dirt off the top, and took the lid off. They were papers and ten bundles of British money, American dollars, German coins, and Japanese yen. He began to read the papers, and what he found was shocking and devastating.

Apparently, Watari had been making huge dealings with someone in Japan. All the money that the boy found was Watari's funding for helping orphanages. But, the dealer that helped the old caretaker wanted Watari to create another Whammy's House in Japan, but the old caretaker refused it.

L was shaking violently as he held those papers in clenched fists. He felt angry. Near whimpered, which lowered L's temper. The insomniac sighed, "Near, we're going to Japan to find that person…I think that person was the one who burned down our home…I want to find him as soon as I can…"

Near barked encouragingly.

L went towards the nearest bank, and deposited all the cash into his new bank account. He decided to use the Whammy's House fortune as well. The next few days, he took a flight to Tokyo, Japan. He bought a house in the neighborhood, and he began to live there. He bought all the necessary supplies and enrolled into the local high school in the neighborhood. He went straight to work, trying to find the one who was making the dealings, as well as Beyond Birthday.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"And, that's basically how I began to live here with Near," L explained, sighing. He wiped his tears away. In some parts of the past he foretold, it made him cry when he remembered all the events.

Light didn't say a word. He was shocked to learn about his lover's past. The deal that L had made with Beyond, the children that made the predecessor smile, his last birthday with the children, and the burning of the orphanage was terrible to hear. It was no wonder that L was withdrawn from everyone. It seemed that L didn't want to make any friends when he arrived in Japan, not wanting to get hurt by others. The fact that all the children had died caused L insufferable pain and misery. L didn't want to live, but Near, the dog, kept by his side, and caused L to live once again. What also caused the insomniac to live was his thirst to avenge his lost family.

But, what about Beyond-san's reason for being in Japan? Was it coincidence, or does he have the same goal as L does?

"Souka…Gomenasai… That place you called home was the only place that you had…And it's now gone," Light said gently, cradling his lover in his arms.

The dark haired brunette nodded his head in agreement. Whammy's House had been his home. The children were like his sisters and brothers, the caretakers, like parents. The trio was his favorite. They'd play with him, and loved to be taught something new from their predecessor.

Freckles was his favorite five year old, a curious artist who wandered the house, Susan who loved to garden with her hearts content, and the insane twins, Zack and Joe who loves to experiment with their recipes. He loved all the children and missed them terribly.

He would never forget their smiles, the gifts he received on his last birthday, and the house full of memories. He promised himself this.

"I've also sworn on their graves…that I would catch the person who murdered them, and I will send them to the abyss," L whispered, clinging to Light's arms.

Light held the smaller in his arms, feeling L's breath against his neck. He rested his head on top of L's. He felt so sad for him. "I'll help you too…I'll help you catch the person."

"Arigatou…demo, I don't want you to get hurt. This is my goal. I want to find him on my own," L felt touched, but he didn't want Light to be involved. He might get him in danger, and he would not risk that. If Light died, L didn't know what he would do. He wouldn't know if he could live if his older lover was gone. That thought scared him, and caused him to notice the external points of his older boyfriend.

Light was beautiful and handsome, almost criminally so. He was intelligent in his own right. Compared to his twin, Light had a pure heart and was very innocent. He had smooth brown hair that L loved to feel with his fingertips and pretty amber eyes that caused him to melt if L stared into them too long. His physique was nicely built, which L regretted because he was smaller and slimmer than Light was. L also loved the light haired brunette's long arms that held him. The feel of Light's palm was warm against his cheeks every time he felt them being caressed. He loved to listen to Light's soft heartbeat. Light's voice is somewhat seductive, but all in all, his voice was comforting and it made the former detective feel safe.

Light looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight. "We should go to bed…"

"Iie, I don't want to. Let me hold you a little while longer," L sighed, leaning on Light.

Light sighed, and thought of the initiative. He let L stayed on him for a while.

Until, ten minutes later, L was startled when he was lifted into the air. He blushed, "Put me down, Light"

"No. Any longer and it'll be five in the morning," Light went to look for a room while holding L bridal style.

"Put me down. I don't like this," L whined, still blushing.

Light smirked, "You sure are whiny, which is very unusual coming from you."

L became silent, realizing that Light was right. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Light's neck. "Arigatou…"

"You're welcome," Light found a room, and laid L on the bed. Light looked for another bed, but there was none. "I'll take the floor instead."

"No, don't. The floor will cause you to hurt your back and be sore in the morning. The bed can fit two people," L said. He didn't want to feel cold when he woke up.

Light sighed, giving up. He shrugged, and climbed into bed next to L. "You win, L…"

L smiled childishly, receiving pinches on the cheek. L groaned, "That hurt, Light."

"Serves you right for smirking like that," Light smirked, and began wrapping his arms around L's waist.

"Oyasumi," L closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Oyasumi," Light closed his eyes.

To be continued...

This is the longest chapter that I've ever written. 7,025 words...wow...

I'm debating to put this story back to competition...

I'm just anxious to have lots of reviews. Is my story not interesting enough? Now, I'm just being too self-centered.

But, anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

(Pst...Pst...Do you want Matt, Mello, and Near to appear again?)

Review, onegai!


	3. Transfer Student

Konbonwa, minna-san! I'm sorry that it took longer to post this. I'm hope this is well worth your wait everyone.

Special thanks goes to kitsune-senpei for editing this chapter.

Disclaimor: Death Note and the characters belongs to Ooba-san and Obata-san.

* * *

The next day, L and Light came to school together holding hands. For most people the two boy's relationship was unexpected, but the ones who knew the two were relieved it had finally happened. The relationship made sense once everyone realized how much time the teens spent together everyday.

The girls were sad to find out that Light was gay, but they would have never expected him to go out with L. Whatever feelings the fan girls had about the two's relationship, they were forced to accept it.

L noticed the stares that he was receiving from people but ignored them. He glanced towards his taller boyfriend. He saw a light blush on his cheeks, and he was smiling kindly. It made L blush.

"You sure are smiling a lot."

"Really? I am?" Light felt his lips with his other hand.

"Hai. I like it." L commented, looking away with a blush.

"Arigatou," Light smiled happily, pink tinting his cheeks ever so slightly, causing an even bigger blush on L's face.

L coughed, "Let's get to class before we're late." He pulled his boyfriend along rather quickly.

They came to class, with L pushing Light in front of him, playfully. Reaching class, Light greeted, "Ohayou, Minna-san!"

"Ohayo!"

"Oi!"

"Yo, Light-kun."

L gulped, knowing the other twin was there. He lowered his hands to his pockets, and looked to the ground below him.

Kira saw the door open and gave a boorish look towards his twin and L. He found it depressing to see the two together, but, at the same time, he accepted the fact that Light won L's love instead. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to the smaller boy. He stood up, holding a bag in one hand, and began to walk towards the obvious couple, standing in the doorway.

"Oi, otouto-kun, okaa-san told me to give you this."

The elder twin handed the bag to his younger. Light looked in the bag to see his wrapped up lunch and fresh new clothes. He just realized that he was still wearing his old clothes from the day before. "Arigatou. I'll be right back. Ja ne, L."

L received a peck on the check. He blushed, hearing the retreating footsteps of the younger twin. He sighed, not knowing to face the older twin.

L tried to enter the classroom but was blocked by Kira. He glared, and moved the other way, but Kira blocked his way once more. Annoyed, L stood in front of the other, and crossed his hands over his chest, "Would you mind moving out of the way? I'd like to get to get to my desk, please."

Kira watched him closely. L was squirming slightly from the attention. He sighed, knowing that stunt that he pulled the day before was very impolite of him. "Look at me, Lawliet-san."

The sweet addict slowly looked up at him. Kira had a grim expression, rather than the smirk that he would usually wear. He guessed that Kira was just pouting and such. Now that L has seen what Kira was really like, the elder twin had no reason to use his signature smirk.

"Lawliet-san, gomenasai," He gave a bow.

L blinked, feeling this was unexpected. He felt a little embarrassed, knowing that people around them were staring. "Th-there's no need to do that, Kira-san."

Kira stood up to his full height, giving an intimidating stare that did not have an affect on the insomniac. "Look, I just want to apologize. I won't even bother you when you're with otouto-kun either. I want to make amends."

L gave another blink. Surely, this Kira wasn't himself lately. He wondered if something was wrong with the genius.

"Also…" Kira leaned against the doorframe, looking to the side, with a slight blush. "I want you…to take care of otouto-kun…"

Confused, L stared at the enigma in front of him, "Hai."

Kira looked to the insomniac, and smirked. He reached out and ruffled the sweet addict's hair. "You sure are cute, but…I really do mean it…"

The elder twin brother walked through to pass by him, going out into the hallway. L watched the older twin leave as he felt his hair. The particular spot where Kira just ruffled was still warm.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Light felt refreshed in new clothes. He felt clean that way, but he did wish that he had the time to go and borrow L's shower before they left. He woke up, finding his face close to L's, which was more comfortable than he could describe. He blushed and fell right back to sleep. He never thought that he would be this attracted to L.

L had interesting external physical points. His hair was wild, like it couldn't be tamed. He had huge, black, onyx eyes that seemed empty, but if Light was to really look into them, he felt that he was being sucked in. The former detective had pale, soft skin, which surprised the brunette. He thought that the insomniac's skin was rather rough to look at, or he might have just not noticed at all. L's lips were soft when he kissed him, which made him blush when he wanted to taste those lips again. L's hands were small in comparison to his, and rather slim. Also, that scar that he felt on the insomniac's chest felt different, compared to the rest of his skin. The scar was long, and it was a long line that stretched from his collarbone to the ribs. He didn't like to see the scar, but L didn't seem to mind.

Then, he heard the door opened and closed. He didn't pay attention to whomever to the guy that came in, but he lifted his head to see the insomniac with a calm smile on his face. "L, did you need to go to the bathroom too?"

The insomniac smirked, leaning against the stall. "You sure don't recognize me, don't you…?"

Light's eyes widen in shock, but he felt hatred towards the current boy in front of him.

"Beyond…"

"Right you are, Light-kun," Beyond walked towards him.

Light turned to face him. He glared at the successor, but soon found himself staring into red eyes. "You…have red eyes…"

"Right you are again, Light-kun. I am honored to know that you notice that my eyes can change from black to red." Beyond began to glare with an evil glint in his eyes. He reached out, but his hand was slapped away. He gave a fake pout. "Aww…That's not nice, Light-kun."

"You sure know how to fool around, don't you?" Light gave a death glare. He couldn't forgive Beyond for what he had done to L. Light wanted to murder the insomniac that stood in front of him.

Beyond stood back, hands in his pocket. "Sure, I do…L told you, didn't he?"

"Hai," Light said in an affirmative voice.

"Souka… Well, I had to teach him a lessen," Beyond eyed the tiles, slowly looking up towards the brunette.

"Nande?" Light felt his throat going dry.

Beyond looked towards the ceiling in wonder, then looked back to Light with red glowing eyes. "It's because I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to see his face with a saddened, shocked, or angry expression. I've accomplished that. I received all of those emotions that he was able to express on his stoic face. Soon enough, he was able to smile, laugh, and show happiness…I find that interesting…"

"What do you mean?" Light gulped.

The jam addict became silent. The silence was annoying, and it scared the light haired brunette. "You see, he forgot all about those nights that I tortured him to go through. Simple rough kisses to drug uses, he forgot it all."

Then, it clicked. Light remembered that L told him that he woke to find three of his successors sleeping with him, with tears. He felt happy. Light looked to the insomniac, and shoved him against the wall. Beyond got the hint, and kicked right back, hitting in a sensitive spot that took its toll on the younger twin. He saw a glare being directed at him.

Beyond grabbed Light's hair from the base, making him look up at him. "You sure loose your temper very easily, Light-kun. But, I'll have you know that I don't care what you plan is to get back at me…It would sadden him, and I wouldn't mind that at all… I am also sure that L has told you that he was looking for the person who destroyed our home," Beyond released the brunette, and turned to face the other way.

Light felt his head, feeling the stinging pain that was going away little by little. "Hai, I did…But, he wouldn't want me to help him look."

Beyond turned his head to look at him. "I knew he would do that, but that is inevitable…After all, what are the chances of you getting involved? I'd say that seventy percent you'd try to help, but without letting the other know that you are in some way…"

Light stood up to his feet. "What about you? Aren't you looking for the same person as L has?"

Beyond made a frown. "I will… If I find the person, I will torture them a thousand times, making them suffer in pain and misery…but, it'll be different than I had with L… Also," Beyond turned to face the brunette. "You better keep watch of L… Knowing that L told you his purpose here in Japan, I'd say that he's really stressed. He'll want to find that person, but he'll never succeed in such a hasty pace. I'm disappointed to know that my predecessor is rushing things. The key thing in finding something or someone is patience. I can sympathize with him, but I don't believe in hastiness. He won't succeed, for that I am quite sure of."

Light blinked, surprised. _He's showing… concern? For L? Is he a good person or a bad person?_ Light shook off the feeling that he had heard the latter phrase before and turned his attention back to the sociopath in front of him.

"Well, I'll be going…I'll see you in class later." Beyond left the restroom.

He felt confused, not knowing what just happened.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

It was true. Beyond Birthday had indeed transferred to Light's class. It surprised, and shocked him, as well as it did to L. Light could see his boyfriend trembling in his seat, clenching his jeans.

Light felt worried, reaching out with his hand. He placed it on L's clenching hand, whispering, "Daijoubu desu ka, L?"

The insomniac stopped as he felt his lover's hand. He nodded to Light, and sighed. What bothered the sweet addict was that the fake was sitting behind the insomniac. This seemed to unsettle the insomniac. He tensed when the jam addict whispered little comments about their "past" experiences while class was in session.

Light couldn't do anything.

Kira was just watching with a bored expression on his face, not wanting to get involved.

_Its none of my business…they can handle it…_

The older twin sighed. He looked out of the corner of his eye. He saw Light whispering to Beyond to stop, but the jam addict blinked, smirked, and ignored the brunette. L just looked like he was getting smaller. The ingenious brunette made another sigh. The scene was making him sick to his stomach.

_You're so pathetic, otouto-kun…_

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

It was lunchtime for all the students and teachers in school. The students gathered for the cafeteria to get lunch as fast as they can to avoid the harshness of the line. Some had homemade lunches, and ventured in the class to eat with friends. Most of the students had friends to talk to, but today their discussions involved L and B. The discussion was quite interesting, and, yet, disturbing for some people.

"They look really alike."

"Hai. Almost like twins."

"That's creepy."

"Besides that, they're geniuses too."

"If they were related, then, they'd be just like the Yagami Twins. Identical twins, yet they have different intelligence for different classes."

"Hai. Hai."

L sighed, couldn't help, but hear stupid, ridiculous discussions that were coming from mostly girls. He sat on the bench, alone, waiting for Light to come back from having a discussion with Mikami-sensei. It had only been five minutes.

"What are you doing there all alone…L-chan?"

L's eyes went wide again. That voice…that awful voice that he disliked to hear every time for some reason that he couldn't find out why. He felt his body going still. He was afraid. Afraid to neither move nor speak, L felt his body tremble.

"L-chan…doshita?" It was none other than Beyond Birthday. He smirked, standing behind the insomniac that sat on the bench, alone. _This should be good…_

L looked to the ground, not wanting to look at the insomniac that was looming over him.

"Why don't you speak? It's rude to ignore me, you know?" Beyond reached out, gently caressing L's face. The sweet addict twitched, and slapped the hand away, but the jam addict quickly grabbed L's wrist.

"Let go," L demanded, glaring at the insomniac.

B smirked, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. His eyes narrowed, glowing red. It intimidated the insomniac, making him shudder. L felt B losing his grip, and pulled his wrist free. B lowered to near the insomniac's ear, "You haven't changed a bit, L-chan…"

L shuddered again, hoping for Light to come immediately to his rescue.

B stood a little straighter. He saw a flash of brown hair, and looked to see Light coming towards them. He turned away, and left.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Light sighed. He just received a lecture from Mikami-sensai about him and L coming to school earlier that day. He disliked the conversation, and he didn't want to remember that stupid teacher's words.

"_Light-kun, it's good that you have a loving relationship with Lawliet-kun, but, you should not come to school like that. It's inappropriate. Just because the principal allows it, does not guarantee that you should do whatever you please here. Understand?"_

The brunette made another sigh. He saw many couples in school, holding hands, kissing each other sense less, and what not. Some even manage to have sex in the locker rooms or else where. He remembered a time in his freshmen year; he was just going to change from his gym clothes and suddenly stumbled upon two guys making out. He blushed the rest of the day and never looked at girls ever again. The two guys kissing each other gave him a push towards his real feelings, and he started to feel "turned on" every time he saw a nice looking boy or man.

Now that he met L, and had a relationship with the insomniac, he felt happy.

"You sure are beautiful when you're in the moonlight…"

Light blinked, suddenly remembering a random phrase in his head. He did not know where, but he just remembered those words. He stood in place, placing a hand under his chin. He tried to remember where the phrase came from but could not.

Startled, he remembered that L was waiting for him. He walked a little faster, soon finding the insomniac on the bench in his usual posture.

"Oi, L! Gomen. Mikami-sensai held me up and gave a lecture."

"Oh, souka," L nodded in understanding.

Light took his place besides L. They pulled out their lunches from their bags, and they began to eat in their usual silence.

Life was more peaceful at that point for them.

Just by sitting next to the younger twin, L felt that all his worries were gone. He looked into that sky in front of him, feeling that he was frozen in time. He didn't have to worry about anything, about B, nor the ones that burned down his orphanage. The day that he had discovered what was hidden in that box, he felt a rage like he had never felt in his entire life. He wanted to avenge the children, so innocent and young, not knowing the world's harsh realities, who were killed before they even had a chance to taste what life really was. He had hoped to choose one of his successors to succeed him, but instead felt a great remorse and sadness fill him as he thought of his favored trio.

"L, are you okay? You're awfully silent today."

L was a little startled. He knew that his boyfriend would be the first to comment on the obvious. He looked to the brunette that sat beside him, and gave a warm smile. "Of course. I'm always silent, Light-kun…"

Light raised an eyebrow. He reached over and ruffled his lover's head, feeling that silky somewhat smooth hair. "Sure you are…but, you're thinking too hard again…"

L grabbed Light's hand, and held it with both of his. He examined it, seeing the many lines that crossed the palm. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Light felt goose bumps when he felt lips touching his palm. It felt tingly, and it gave him a funny sensation. The funny thing was that a flash came in his mind.

A shadowy hand grabbed his. The grasp felt hard, and it scared him for some unknown reason.

"No! Let go!"

L was shocked, and so was Light. Light jerked his hand away when he said those three words, and held it to his chest as if it had been burned. His cheeks were flushing.

Worried, L reached a hand out to his lover, "Doshite, Light-kun? Did I do something wrong?"

Light felt a hand shift through his hair, soothing the still somewhat frightened teen. He smiled apologetically to the sweet addict. "You didn't do anything wrong. Gomen."

L sighed, and smiled back. "That's good…"

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Shuichi Aizawa shifted in his armchair, reading papers in one hand, the other supporting his head. He eyed the person standing in front of him, and gave a sigh. "So, you really want to teach here?"

"Yes, sir." The figure crossed one leg over the other.

"Really? Well, that's great. But, you'll have to wait until springtime. I have many freshmen coming in, and I want you to come in at that time. Is that all right?" Aizawa leaned back.

"Sure, that's fine. I do love spring. All the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom as the new students enroll in school." The figure smiled, thinking of the scenery

"I agree with that thought as well. I would also like to know what kind of students you would like to teach." Aizawa looked back at the papers.

"I like to teach the mature kind of student. I think those around seventeen or eighteen. I do enjoy how one's mind develops, and that's why I want to teach psychology."

Aizawa made another sigh as he gave a welcoming smile to the newcomer. "I'll have you teach the sophomores and seniors. Speaking of mature, there are these boys that have high IQs, especially these two students that I heard of from some of the teachers. I thought that they would be better raised elsewhere than my high school. I find it a waste that they want to come here."

"Oh, really? What are they like?" The figure asked, sitting up straighter and taking an interest in the conversation.

"Well, I haven't personally talked to them," Aizawa gave a light chuckle.

The figure nodded in understanding. "So, you don't usually leave the office?"

The principal shook his head. "No, I don't…I have too much to do, and…" _I'm requested by a student to find data on…_

"Souka… A principal's job is very tough," The figure made a comment.

"Well, it is, and I find it enjoyable. I enjoy talking to the students on any normal problem that they can't deal with, asking my underlings on how work was, or meeting the parents. I also support a child that wants to start a relationship with another in their lifetime. It seems that some are really growing up too fast…" Aizawa sighed, making a sad smile.

The figure nodded in agreement. He thought of the same thing, but nothing came to mind.

The silence waned.

"Well, then. Spring, correct?" the figure asked, standing up.

"Yes, Hajiimemashite." Aizawa stood up, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hajiimemashite. Ja ne," the figure left the room after giving a firm handshake.

Hearing the door slam, the African-Japanese citizen looked back to the papers. "Thierry Morrello-san, huh? This will be interesting…"

The principal looked back the window, smiling down to the students.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

It was late April.

At the Yagami Residence, drama was ensuing.

"Onii-chan! What do you think of this outfit?" Sayu came in Light's room, showing off her outfit.

Light turned in his chair. He smiled, and nodded in agreement. "It looks really good on you. L, what do you think?" The brunette faced his boyfriend, who sat on the bed.

L stared at the younger sister, and cocked his head to the side slightly. He nodded as well. "The clothes look good on you, Sayu-san."

"Arigatou, minna-san! I'm so happy that you like it. Nii-san kept telling me to switch clothes or something. You know, he seems down all of a sudden," Sayu leaned against the wall, looking towards the ceiling in thought.

L and Light looked towards each other, and nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. Nii-san was frowning here and there."

"Kira-san never smirks anymore."

They were silent when they heard a knock on the door. It opened and Kira's head came in. The three were in shock when they each received a glare from him. He came in, leaning against the wall. "You guys, stop saying shit about me. And, otouto-kun, hurry up and finish that homework, you've been working on it for the past thirty minutes. Lawliet-san, okaa-san made ice cream, do you want some?"

"Oh, uh, Arigatou," L stood up, walking out of the room.

"Sayu-chibi, that shirt doesn't match very well with that short skirt you have on there. Also, I don't want you to wear a very short looking skirt. Guys will be giving you looks that will be taken the wrong way. Don't you want to set an example on the first day of school," Kira crossed arms. His eyes were half lidded when he stared at his younger siblings.

"Stop being my/her mom!" Light and Sayu yelled in comparison.

"No need for being so loud. I'm standing right here." Kira made a fake attempt to clean his ear.

Sayu felt her fist clenching very hard that it almost bleed. Light was facing the other way, wondering why his older twin was being like this on such a nice day.

"And-"

"Um, Kira-san, your mother wants you to help her with dinner." L suddenly appeared right beside Kira.

"Arigatou, Lawliet-san." Kira nodded to L in thanks, and left the room.

L watched the older twin leave as he sucked on his spoon. It was cookie dough ice cream. Light's mother gave him ice cream and spoiled him with all types of sweets since her own children did not care for the sugary confections

L turned his head as he heard loud, exasperated sighs coming from the younger siblings.

"Urg, he's talking way too much." Light groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"It's your fault. You won L-kun's love with your own conviction," Sayu curled into a ball.

L cocked his head to the side in confusion. He took another bite of his ice cream. "So, what happened when I was gone?"

Light and Sayu stared at him. The insomniac was startled when the twins suddenly ran to him, hugging his legs. "We beg of you, don't leave us!"

"N-Nani?!"

Then, they fell silent when they heard the door creaked.

"Oi, minna-san, I need all of you to help me with my art." Kira came in with a drawing pad, and pencil.

"IIIiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!"

L felt scared and confused, struggling out of the siblings grasp. Kira was frowning, and impatient, not feeling happy at the moment.

Later that night, the young siblings felt stiff after standing still for an hour and a half. L was happy eating and enjoying the sweets that Sachiko made for him, and Kira was babbling away about anything that came to his mind.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review, and give me some feedback. (OMG! They're a couple! I'm so happy! Aren't you, too?)


	4. Aggitation

Yo! Hello everyone! Its been a long time. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews.

Editting and grammer goes to Kitsune55.

Apology to all readers: I'm sorry that I have not been able to update this story for a few months. I know its not a big deal to all of you guys, but I just want to apologize for the wait. Also, I've been getting hiatus. LOL And, that I've watched anime, so I couldn't find any inspiration for this story anymore. But, I'm willing to finish this chapter. Even if its 10 or 15 years, I'm still willing to finish.

Disclaimor: I do not own Death Note.

It was almost time for the school year to start.

The scenery was the same for everyone. Cherry blossom trees were blooming, the petals like snow in the air, producing a radiant scene for everyone to enjoy.

L Lawliet, Beyond Birthday, Light Yagami, and Kira Yagami were becoming third years, and they were the representatives of their class. Well, Kira was the top ranked student, and was voted by all the teachers and students that he'd be leading the class. Light was glad for him, as was L.

At the auditorium, Kira introduced the new arriving first year class and some teachers. He saw Sayu in the freshmen crowd and nodded to her.

The youngest sibling caught his eye and nodded back with a smile.

She waved, "Hi, nii-chan!"

Everyone was gaping with his or her mouths wide open. It was almost too much to comprehend that two such beautifully handsome figures like Kira and Light were her older brothers. No matter the surprise, it became very easy to see the differences between the famous "Yagami twins" and this new female Yagami. Unlike her older brothers, Sayu was energetic and bright, yet not as intellectual.

The eldest brother kept his composure as he cleared his throat over the microphone. He looked to the crowd, and gave a bow. "I am Kira Yagami of the third year class. I'll be introducing our new psychology teacher, Thierry Morrello-san. He'll be teaching the second and third classes."

A foreign, blond looking man stood up from his seat. He walked towards the light haired brunette, shaking his hand. He gave a soft smile, which he received back by the other.

_Such a fake smile…Although, he looks familiar…_

"Thank you. I look forward to this year with all of you students."

The audience applauded as they watched him walked back to his seat. The girls had hearts shining in their eyes, loving this man already. The boys sighed, seeing a new turn of events.

This school year should be interesting.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Jeez, a new semester. L, let's go eat lunch." Light sighed.

"Hai, but I have to do some research." L walked along side with his boyfriend, hands in his jean pockets.

"Eh? Nande?" The light haired brunette was caught off guard by hearing this turn of events.

"Its…something that I have to do on my own…" The insomniac mumbled, looking towards the ground.

Light was a bit puzzled now, but he remembered the other insomniac's words when he encountered him in the boys' bathroom.

"_I knew he would do that, but that is inevitable…After all, what are the chances of you getting involved? I'd say that seventy percent you'd try to help, but without letting the other know that you are in some way…"_

The older boyfriend felt worried now. He wondered if L was researching for the ones that destroyed the orphanage that he told him about. He was sure that whatever L had to work on was about the orphanage.

"Light, we better hurry before our seats are taken. This place is full of students, and since there are incoming first years and transfer students, there's any place for us to eat at." L interrupted the twin's thoughts.

"Uh, hai. Let's go, then." Light gave a weak smile.

Somehow, he couldn't tell him that if he could ask the insomniac about helping him with the investigation. He knew that somehow in his heart, he'd be shunned away. Light didn't know why, but he just felt it.

Rather than think about it, they sat at their usual spot, and they began to eat their lunches, L with his usual sweets and Light with his normal home cooking obento. The spot that they always sat at was where they truly met each other. It was about a year ago, and soon after, they began to eat in that spot everyday at school. It was awkward, but they dealt with it. Later, they began to realize the love that they had for each other.

Soon enough, the scene wasn't so peaceful and quiet anymore. The place started to swarm with other students, coming into the scene, looking for places to eat, and having idle conversations.

Light sighed, "Its not going to be as quiet as it was before."

"That's true." L smiled as he munched on his cheesecake.

"Nii-chan! L-chan!"

They both turned their heads to see Sayu, walking over towards them. Behind her were two guys and a girl, walking behind her. They looked pleasant enough, which made Light sigh. The younger twin turned his head to face her. "Hi, what's up?"

"Yo," L greeted the girl.

"Just saying hi to you guys. My friends and I were looking for a place to eat, but there's hardly any place to find space, and plus, its so crowded." The dark haired brunette complained.

"Oh, you can have that spot by the fountain there," L pointed to where they used to sit during lunch times.

"Oh, thanks, L-chan! You're so nice!" Sayu giggled.

"Alright, we're going to the cafeteria to get lunch. I forgot to pack some food." Light explained.

"Hai, nii-chan! Sankyuu!" The younger sister and her friends went over to the directed spot.

The couple walked over to the nearest building. It was packed with students in line, getting food, and some trying to leave. There were tables, but they were all occupied.

Light and L went to the line, seeing that it was long. Light sighed, "Looks like it's going to take some time."

"Hai…" the dark haired brunette groaned, seeing people cutting in line, but he made no move to stop them. He checked the time again, and felt a bit panicked. He looked apologetically to his boyfriend. "Gomen, I have to go."

"That's fine. I'll see you later," the light haired brunette felt a tiny bit lonely.

The insomniac nodded his head as he turned to leave, almost bumping into someone. He almost fell, if the person didn't catch his arm in time. He looked to the person, "Arigatou."

"No problem. Gomen, it's crowded in here." It was the new psychology teacher, Morrello. The foreign man smiled.

L nodded in agreement and left rather quickly. He felt a bit intimidated after staring into the man's eyes, but he shrug if off.

Light was watching the scene, feeling this uneasy feeling in his chest. He wished that he could have saved L from falling too, but he felt some other feeling inside his chest. It felt different, as if he was trying to remember. All he knew was that this man that had saved his boyfriend was giving him a splitting headache.

"Daijoubu, Kira-kun."

"Huh," Light was startled out of his thoughts.

Apparently the foreigner was looking at him with an emotion of concern, smiling though. "Daijoubu?"

"Oh, hai. I'm fine, and I'm not Kira. Kira's my older brother," the younger twin explained, smiling back.

"Oh. Souka. Didn't know. Gomen," the man rubbed the back of his head. "Are you the younger twin?"

"Uh, hai. We're two minutes apart, but we're really different in terms of personality wise," the twin added in detail.

Morrello nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I know that for a fact. Most twins may be linked, but they're all so very different from each other. I've met many people who have very different personality. Sure, you might find two people with the same tastes in clothing or food or sport that they like, but those two people have different qualities."

Light felt a bit amazed and astonished. Then, he hissed in pain as he felt his temple.

"Doshide," the older man noticed Light's pained expression.

"Oh, its nothing. Just thinking too much I guess." The younger boy chuckled as if it was nothing in particular.

"Alright then. I'll just go." Morrello didn't want to pressure the boy any further so he left.

Light watched the man leave the cafeteria. He wondered why he had this huge headache. Its like he was trying to remember something, but he couldn't figure out what he was trying to remember. This never happened to him before, so why now?

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

In the office, L was reading some documents. He sat in his crouch state on an armchair. Sitting across from the ravened haired teen, Aizawa was typing away on his laptop. His eyebrows were furrowing here and there. They were both looking at orphanages. This investigation started when L first transferred in this very high school alone.

One year ago…

Hearing a knock on the door, the African-Japanese principal answered, "Yes, come in."

The principal was expecting a student or, most likely, a parent, to come in, but he turned in his armchair to see a tall teenager with black hair, eyes that were wide, under those very eyes there were deep black lines that made him look like he had the bad case of insomnia. The teen was wearing nothing but a plain white long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. He wore shoes that looked as though they weren't meant for this boy. Also, his tall frame was rather slouched.

Aizawa was surprised and rather perplexed by the new comer. "So, you are…L Lawliet-san?"

"Hai. Hajiimemashite," the insomniac bowed, and straightened up a tiny bit. "I'd like to get on with some business."

"Hmm…So, what is your business? There's more than your regular transferring." It was more of a question rather than a statement.

L was caught off guard for a bit. The older man was a bit knowledgeable in his terms of knowing what kind of situations most students would be. The insomniac sighed, and nodded his head. "I didn't think you would know. But, this is even better so I won't have to do things in secret."

"Alright then, Lawliet-san. Let's start. As well as you know, this is the high school that you will be transferring to as a junior this year. Welcome aboard," the adult took out his hand.

The teen reached out and shook it. He nodded and gave an awkward smile. "Domo.

As I was saying earlier. There is something that I would…need your help with." L started right at the point.

They both sat down. The older man was, again, surprised to see that the boy sat in a crouch state than normal people would usually sit in. But, in this case, this teenager wasn't at all normal. It was like he was facing an adult rather than a teenager.

"You see, there is someone I'm currently searching for that may have burnt down an orphanage in Winchester, England," L took out a laptop that he carried in a case. He sat it down on the coffee table and turned it down. Clicking here and there, he turned the laptop to Aizawa.

The Principal looked and saw five images. There was an orphanage in one, kids in another, and then, the orphanage was burnt down to the ground in pieces. That was saddening, and he looked to the insomniac who was staring at him with wide eyes, waiting for his response. He sighed, "I'm sorry that this had to happen…You're from England, aren't you?"

"Hai," Again, he was caught off guard. His hands were clenching his jeans.

"And…" Aizawa eyed the pictures, especially the ones with kids that had smiling faces. "You're from that orphanage, correct?"

"Correct," L gave a sigh still looking with a firm expression, even though his hands were turning white as they were clenching way too hard on the fabric of his pants.

"Hmm…Is there a reason why this person is in Japan and is connected to the burning of this orphanage," the man asked.

"Hai. I have the information in here." L took out an envelope from the case, and handed it to Aizawa.

The principal opened it and took out a few papers. He read it, seeing that a man named Quilish Wammy had made a huge funding for Wammy's House, and needed that help from an individual in Japan, but there was no indication of that person. No name at all, but he was from Japan. He looked back to the insomniac, "So, why me and this place?"

"There is a high percentage that this person had taught at this high school and helped fund this place. I did research and the information should be in that envelope." The teen pointed to the envelope.

He took more papers out, just in case his questions would be answered if he read them. Indeed, this high school was funded before, but that was about six years ago. He wasn't principal then, but one of the old deans that retired at that time. As he read, his question was quickly answered. As L said, it was connected to that specific person, but he wasn't entirely sure. This seemed to be built on theories, but the theories had their evidence, so there was no point in answering more questions.

He looked to the insomniac, who was beginning to look around the room. He put the papers back neatly into the envelope and handed them back to the teen. "I'll help you, Lawliet-san."

"You will?" L was surprised by the answer that the older man gave him.

"Hai. This high school is and my only place that I could call home. I'd like to know whom the person was that burned down your orphanage. That was a crime, a most horrific one, mind you, and I'd like to help you…You see, I've seen many teens here than most places. I've seen too much anguish and pain that these kids have suffered from. I'd like to help in any way that I can, starting with you."

Aizawa was jolted in the memory of those times that he had seen in the halls of the school; arguments, couples breaking up, and fights. There were some kids in corners being bullied, and, many times, he had helped them. Now that he became the school dean, he liked to help in every way that he could.

L was speechless, and then, he gave another awkward smile. "Hai. Arigatou. Let's begin."

One year later…

"Hmm…I can't look at the screen too long. I'll go have some coffee," Aizawa stood up and went to a coffee maker in the corner. "Would you like some?"

"Hai, with six sugar cubes," L asked, throwing some papers around him that were useless information that he just looked at. His eyes were reading the papers, throwing them in a stack that he might need later, and then, he looked at his laptop. There was a long list of people that owned orphanages. He scrolled down in lightning speed. He had to look at people that owned orphanages for about thirty years. The list was down to two hundred to a less than a thousand owners.

"I still can't understand your sugar obsession. Isn't it bad for you," Aizawa placed a cup of coffee on a clear surface, away from the papers.

"Domo," L took a sip, and placed it back down. He began to work even faster.

Aizawa sighed, and went back to work. He looked at the long list, and saw that it was down to two hundred people. "Hmm…that many in the world still. Well, I'll focus on the ones in Japan and England. There are so many orphanages in Asia, America, Africa, Australia, Europe, and a little bit in Antarctica. Wow…" Aizawa stated in surprise.

"…" L read the papers, throwing them aside. He started on the pile that he saved earlier. He quickly read through them, and found one that got his interest. His eyes widen a bit more when he read that Wammy's name was on it. "Aizawa-sensei, could you type in 'Ryuichi Sanosuke'?"

"Hai," he quickly typed it in, and amazingly, there was only one file.

"Open the information and read it to me," L requested.

"Hai" he did as the teen asked. The file opened, and there was a picture of an old man with whitish gray hair. There were many paragraphs with tiny print size. He began to read the first paragraph.

"'In the early '60s, he helped fund all orphanages in the world, mostly in England and Africa. He soon met a man named Wammy and helped with building an orphanage in Winchester, England. But, he only fund rather than build.'"

"Hmm…Is there anyone else on that page? Any other names?" L asked eagerly.

Scrolling down the page, Aizawa saw two other names, "There are, but those two are dead."

"That's fine. We'll check in with their families. What's their last names," the insomniac asked, sipping more of his coffee.

"'Misora' and 'Morrello'" Aizawa's eyes were wide when he read the new teacher's name.

"Souka…Then, let's begin with that man," L was looking out the window, surprised as well as anger and possibly, relief, was mixing in all at once. He saw people down below, and eyed the teacher that just saved him, walking to another building. He found him, and that was easy. The information that he will be looking for was the hardest part.

Review please. Always appreciate it.


End file.
